The Resort
by Trigzl
Summary: Shigure decides to take the three teenagers on a trip to a nearby resort. After getting "lost" (Shigure won't admit that's what happened) they reach the resort to meet up with Hatori, Hatsuharu, and Momiji. Rated T for mild language. Kyo/ Tohru fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters. That right belongs to the wonderful Natsuki Takaya.**

* * *

"I am not lost, Yuki," Shigure insisted for the umpteenth time.

"Then where are we?" The rat crossed his arms over his chest and continued glaring at the dog.

"We are..." He frantically looked for a sign of some sort, "15 miles to Juinto," he said confidently.

"And where the hell is that?" Kyo butt in.

"Um..."

"So we ARE lost," Yuki sighed, turning to stare out the passenger seat window.

"It's fine," Tohru smiled and waved her hands, "I know Shigure will get us there."

"Yeah," Kyo mumbled, "In like two weeks."

"Kyo~ don't be so mean," Shigure cried, continuing to look for signs along the road.

"Could you please pull over and ask for directions?" Yuki said, trying to pass off his annoyance in a polite manner.

Shigure frowned, "There's really no where to stop."

Suddenly the car began to slow down, despite the fact that Shigure still had his foot on the pedal.

"What's happening now?" Yuki dared to ask.

Shigure offered a weak smile, sinking back into his seat as he steered the car to the side of the road. "We're out of gas."

"Why the hell were you not watching it earlier!" Kyo nearly jumped out of his seat, screaming in Shigure's ear. "How could you possibly not see the empty gas gauge!"

"Because I was distracted!" Shigure said, "I've been trying to find the signs for the resort."

"We should have come with Hatori," Yuki rested his head on the window, "Call him. Now."

"Yes, Yuki," the dog pulled out his cell phone. He let out a croaking noise and fearfully met Kyo's glaring eyes, "I have no cell service."

"You damn dog!" Kyo whacked him up side the head.

"Kyo!" Tohru cried.

Yuki turned to Shigure, shoving Kyo's face out of the way, "Get out of the car, go find a phone, call Hatori, then find a gas station."

"Alright," Shigure jumped out of the car. He headed to the small, locally owned convenience store just down the road. 'This peaceful trip isn't turning out like I wanted' he sighed, staring up at the sky, 'At least the weather is nice... And please don't let those children ruin my car like they do my house' he silently cried, hoping to god that the store had a phone. He needed Hatori, even though he didn't want to admit it.

* * *

"You're the navigator, you should have been helping him!" Kyo jabbed a finger at Yuki.

"He said he knew where he was going," Yuki's veins pulsed, "I decided to believe him."

"And see where that got us!"

"Stop shouting, I'm right here."

"No! I won't, just because you said that!"

Tohru tried to intervene, careful to avoid Kyo's flailing arms, "Please quit fighting."

"I didn't even want to go on this damn trip!"

"Then why did you come?" Yuki went back to leaning his head on the window, not bothering to look at Kyo's obnoxious face anymore.

"Because-" he shouted, then sat in silence, unable to formulate a reasonable response.

"I see your comebacks are as slow and nonexistent as always," Yuki said, mentally slapping himself for edging the cat on. But it was just so entertaining to watch the orange-haired idiot make an ass out of himself.

"They are not! I just can't fathom your stupidity to even answer!" He fumbled over his words.

"Wow, using such big words," Yuki said in mock amazement, "Don't hurt your puny brain."

"I'll kill you!" Kyo lunged at the boy in the seat in front of him.

"Stop it!" Tohru grabbed Kyo's arm, pulling him back beside her, "Please."

Yuki suddenly felt a wave of guilt, realizing that he had almost totally forgotten her presence. "Forgive me, Miss Honda," he turned to look at her in the seat directly behind him, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Yeah," Kyo muttered, sinking down into his seat, "I'm sorry too."

"We're just a little annoyed is all," Yuki offered a warm smile, "Shigure grinds my nerves a bit sometimes."

"More like all the time," Kyo added.

Yuki chuckled under his breath, not wanting Kyo to know that he agreed with him for once.

"Then why don't we play a game!" Tohru smiled, "It will help us to relax."

"What kind of game?" Yuki asked with curious eyes.

"Umm," she stammered, looking around outside for an idea.

"How about twenty questions?" Yuki suggested in a gentle voice.

"That's the dumbest thing-"

"That's a great idea!" Tohru's excitement drowned out Kyo's complaint.

Kyo planted his forehead on the back of the driver's seat, "Fine."

"Would you like to start, Miss Honda?"

"Okay!" She said, "Let me think of something." She closed her eyes in concentration. A few moments of silence passed in which the two boys stared at her. "Got it!" She suddenly shot her head up, pointing a finger in the air, "Who will guess first?"

"I guess we'll each get 10 questions," Yuki didn't even glance at the cat, "I'll ask first. Is it a person?"

"No."

"Is it a place?" Kyo asked, keeping up his uninterested appearance.

"No."

"A food?"

"Yes!"

"Better not be leeks."

"No it's not," she smiled.

"Was that a question?" Yuki turned to Kyo.

"No, it was a statement."

"Then ask a real question."

"Do I like it?"

"Yes."

"So it's not miso either," Yuki smirked.

"Shut up you brat," Kyo titled his head to stare out the window at the cars driving past. Shigure was taking forever.

"Is it eaten as a snack?"

"Yes."

"Is it your favorite food?" Kyo asked quietly, lightly blushing for some reason.

"Yes!"

Yuki smiled, stealing the question from Kyo, "Is it a rice ball?"

"Yep!" Tohru smiled brightly, "Your turn!"

"Okay, I've got it."

"Is it a place?" Tohru asked.

"No."

* * *

Shigure sulked back to the car, carrying a bag of snacks, drinks, and a gas can. Hatori had scolded him for a good ten minutes before giving him instructions and verbally sending him off to get gas. It was quite warm out and Shigure was ready to be at the resort so he could relax. Maybe letting Hatori drive them all next time would be a smart idea.

He expected to be greeted by screaming and shouting and a poor Tohru trying to quell the whole ordeal. So Shigure was pleasantly surprised to find the three teenagers chatting peacefully and playing some sort of word game.

"I'm back," Shigure opened the door and handed them the bag of food, "I'm going to fill up the gas and we'll be on our way!"

"Thank you!" Tohru took the food, handing a drink to each of them.

"Is it a person?" Yuki asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"Is it someone you like very much?" Tohru asked innocently.

Kyo blushed madly, thankful he still had his head down, "Why'd you have to phrase it like that?" He muttered quietly.

"You stupid cat," Yuki rolled his eyes, "I'm going to help Shigure." He left the car, leaving the two of them alone. Kyo cursed him in his head.

"Ah, did you answer my question, Kyo?" Tohru turned back to him.

"Yes," he said, then added, "That's my answer."

"Oh okay," she smiled, "Is it someone in your family?"

"No."

"A friend you met at school?"

"...No."

"Hm," she bit her lip in concentration.

Yuki and Shigure returned to the front seats, buckling back up.

"Are they in this car?" Tohru asked excitedly, "Oh wait, they are your family so-"

"Yes."

Tohru blinked, trying to figure it out.

"Is it a girl?" Yuki threw his question out in the air, leaning back against the window like he no longer cared about the game.

"Is it me?" Tohru seemed surprised, "I'm not important enough to chose for the game. It's-" she was blushing, trying to formulate words to cover her embarrassment.

"Yes," Kyo said, praying Shigure would keep quiet. This wasn't how the game was supposed to go. He didn't expect for it to get so personal.

"Is Kyo confessing his undying love?" Shigure sounded extremely excited, "Did I miss something?"

Tohru waved her hands around, "No, we were just playing a game and-"

"Shut up you damn dog and just drive."

"Kyo's being so mean again~"

"Why did you pick her as your guess?" Yuki asked, "Could your simple mind really not think of anything outside of this car?"

"I was just..." Kyo fumed, "It's none of your damn business!"

"Are you mad at me, Kyo?" Tohru said quietly.

"No! I'm not!"

"It's quite the opposite really," Shigure cooed.

"I told you to shut up!"

"Be quiet and hand me the snacks," Yuki held out his hand for a bag of chips.

Kyo clamped his mouth shut for once and tossed the rat a bag of chips.

Tohru thanked him as he handed her one. He could tell she was still upset and he didn't know what to say so he stayed silent the rest of the way.

"Hatori gave me directions," Shigure announced to the overly quiet car, "So I'm not lost anymore. He and Hatsuharu and Momiji are already there. We should arrive in about half an hour. I wasn't too lost, see?"

Only silence answered him. He sighed, slightly grateful for the peace and quiet, but also scared of what was lurking behind it. Shigure turned on the radio and kept driving, glancing back in his rear view every so often to spy on Tohru and Kyo. The fiery idiot had upset his flower again, and the cat knew it. Shigure sighed again, wondering if this trip really had been a good idea.

* * *

 **A/N: ****This was meant to be a short one-shot of the the car trip, but I got carried away~ Gonna be a few chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

When they finally reached the resort, Shigure gestured Yuki out of the car to go announce their arrival to Hatori and the others. "You two stay here, we'll be right back." He winked at Kyo. The cat gave him a confused glare. Yuki cast a worried glance at the two and then reluctantly followed Shigure, knowing exactly what the sly dog was up to.

Kyo shifted in the awkward silence, not knowing how to form his thoughts into coherent phrases. "I'm sorry. About earlier." He muttered.

"It's okay!" Tohru was quick to retort, "You don't need to apologize!"

"I wasn't trying to upset you," he continued on, "I didn't pick you to make fun, I just... I wanted my guess to be... To be something important." He turned away quickly, cursing himself for not being able to phrase things well. 'That sounded so dumb.'

"Oh." Tohru said gently. Kyo hesitantly peeked at her, expecting an even more upset face.

Instead she was smiling.

"Then I'll just pick you to be my guess next time."

Kyo gaped at her wide smile, blushing at how unbelievably cute she looked in that moment. He took control of his facial expression, returning it to his usual annoyed look, but with a slight smile this time. "You're not supposed to tell me what your guess is, stupid," he lightly tapped her head with his fist.

"Oh, sorry!" She scrambled, "Then I'll do something else next time and then it'll be a surprise when I pick you. Or should I not do it because I already told you? What about Yuki? Oh I did it again, I'm sorry!"

"Hey," he cut her off with one of his rare laughs, "Calm down. You're going to hurt yourself."

"Sorry!" She planted her hands in her lap, sitting straight up.

"We should probably go now. We're at the resort," he pointed out.

"But Shigure said to wait," she said.

Kyo made a face, "I don't ever trust that damn dog."

They got out of the car and gathered their bags from the trunk. "I'll carry yours," Kyo took Tohru's bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Oh, I can take it, Kyo. It's not a problem-"

"No," he placed a gentle hand on her head, "I've got it."

"Thank you," she said softly, relaxing under his touch.

* * *

Shigure leaned against the doorway, watching the two. Yuki had gone off with Hatsuharu and Momji after taking his bag to the room.

"Was this all some part of your plan?" Hatori walked up, giving his friend a tired look.

"What plan?" Shigure asked innocently, "You make me sound so evil, Hari! I haven't done a thing."

"Sure you haven't," the doctor didn't even bother with sighing, "Then how come you had a map to the resort tucked into your pocket?"

Shigure turned away from the door, walking back to join Hatori. "I told them I wasn't lost," he shrugged, "But I have to admit that the running out of gas thing caught me by surprise."

"Sure it did."

"No really! That fuel gauge is too small to see clearly! I would have stopped somewhere if I had known."

* * *

"What's Shigure screaming about now?" Kyo watched the dog and the dragon strolling away.

"They were so cute though!" Shigure yelled loud enough for them to hear.

Kyo let the annoyance show all over his face, "I'm going to drown that dog in the pool."

Tohru didn't reply, used to hearing his death threats and knowing he wouldn't ever carry them out.

"Tohru!" Momji suddenly ran out from around the building. He would've jumped into her arms if Kyo hadn't stopped him.

"What did I tell you about trying to hug Tohru!" Kyo screamed, "Are you an idiot?"

"Kyo, I know you just want her all to yourself, but you don't have to be so mean!" Momji wailed with fake tears.

"I do not!"

"Don't lie to yourself, Kyo," Hatsuharu appeared with the corner of Yuki's shirt in his grasp.

Yuki just ignored his new parasite and pulled Momiji back away from Tohru, "Go put your bags up." He glared at the cat.

"That's what I'm trying to do," Kyo said, strutting past the group. Tohru tottered after him, offering a happy "hello" at Haru and Momiji.

"Let's all go to the pool!" Momiji suggested with a flourish.

"It's too late for the pool," Yuki said, "The sun's already gone down."

"We could have all gone swimming earlier, if you hadn't gotten lost," Haru stated blantantly.

"You're one to talk," Yuki looked at him.

"..."

"Was Rin not able to come?" The rat asked as they began walking back to the rooms, following the sound of Shigure and Kyo's shouts.

"No, she wasn't feeling up to being around people. I was with her the last few days," Hatsuharu said.

"It's too bad Aya couldn't come either!" Momji added on.

Yuki paled, "Thank goodness he couldn't."

"Let's all go to the hot tub!" Shigure suggested, once the rest of them arrived at the suite. He was already in his bathing suit.

"Yay!" Momji shouted, running to get changed.

"I'm not going outside with all you freaks!" Kyo protested, "Momji is too damn loud and that guy's face annoys me!" He pointed at Yuki.

"The same goes for you," Yuki said, "And right now you're louder than anybody."

"There's more than one hot tub," Hatori put a hand to his throbbing head, "So let's split up and be quiet please."

"I'll go with Hari~" Shigure gravitated to Hatori's side, then he added in a low voice,"Too bad Aya couldn't be here."

"Just don't do any weird stuff," Hatori complied, letting Shigure drag him to his room to get changed.

"I want to go with Tohru!" Momji ran back in, clad in red swimming trunks.

"I call Yuki," Hatsuharu let go of his crush and pulled down his pants in one swift motion.

"What the hell!" Kyo jumped back.

Haru merely stepped out of the pants on the ground, pulling his shirt off. He was left in a pair of cow print swim trunks, a little shorter than some of the other guys would have preferred.

"Very amusing," Yuki commented on the patterned shorts.

"Thank you," Haru said simply, continuing to stand at Yuki's side.

Tohru just stood quietly in the corner, taking in the entire scene before her with wide eyes.

Kyo rolled his eyes at them all, marching back to the other room, "I'll get changed. Tohru, put on your swimsuit if you're coming too."

Once the two of them disappeared into their respective rooms, Haru voiced what they were all thinking, "I wonder what she brought to wear."

"I'm sure whatever it is will be super cute!" Momiji grinned, "Because Tohru looks cute in anything!"

Yuki briefly wondered what was going through Shigure's head when he planned this trip with Tohru involved.

Kyo returned in his swim trunks, crossing his arms over his bare chest. Yuki passed by him to go change. Yuki returned before Tohru did and the four boys stood waiting in silence.

"Are you okay Tohru?" Momji moved as if he was going to barge into her room. Two separate hands grabbed his shoulders.

He turned to see Yuki and Kyo glaring at him as they usually did to Shigure,"Don't you dare."

"I-I'm fine," Tohru replied shyly, "I'm just not used to wearing things like this, is all."

Needless to say, four different versions of Tohru in a swim suit popped into their heads. However, those perverted thought bubbles soon popped as she stepped out of the room, wearing a very modest, light pink swimsuit.

It covered her entire torso, cutting straight across the top and concealing her chest. The bottom ended in a short skirt, falling gently on her legs. "Does it look okay?" She flushed, wringing her hands together in front of her timidly. Her hair was pulled up in a loose bun and stuck there with a hair pin.

"You look very cute, Miss Honda," Yuki walked up to her, taking her delicate hands in his, "Where did you get it from?"

"Shigure bought it for me!" She smiled.

Yuki and Kyo's eyes flashed, ' _That pervert.'_

"You're are soo cute!" Momji flung his arms out to hug her.

"Stop doing that!" Kyo stuck his arm out so that the younger boy ran into it.

"Wah! Kyo!"

"Let's go," Yuki herded them all outside. There was a small pool with a hot tub next to it. Over the bamboo fence they could hear Shigure and Hatori's voices talking quietly.

"Don't do anything naughty, boys!" Shigure called when he heard them outside.

"Just stay over there!" Kyo yelled back, "You're obnoxious."

Yuki was tempted to go sit with the older men, but figured they- meaning Shigure- would be just as annoying. And he didn't want to leave Tohru alone with a certain idiot.

* * *

"Shigure," Hatori said, "Why did you plan this trip?"

"Well, after the hot springs excursion, Tohru said she wanted me to come next time. And of course I couldn't deny my beautiful flower's wishes," he smiled.

Hatori ignored his cousin's crack at humor, "And bringing everyone along was a good idea?"

"Those two boys need to get out of the house," Shigure sighed in all seriousness, "For their sake and mine."

Hatori nodded, "But as long as they're together, I don't feel like anything changes."

Shigure shook his head, peering through a small hole in the fence that looked out at the other hot tub. The teenagers were all laughing at some unheard joke, and Kyo and Yuki were within two feet of each other, yet not at one another's throats. "You're wrong, Hari," Shigure smiled and looked away, "They change whenever they're with her."

Tohru laughed at Hatsuharu's joke, relishing in the warmth of the hot tub. Yuki was to her left, warding off Haru's playful advances. And Kyo was on her right, trying not to drown the little boy next to him. She smiled, and it was that smile that kept the two boys beside her from killing each other. For the moment anyway.

* * *

 **A/N:** **There will be another chapter. But it may be a while before I get around to it. Thank you for your patience.**


End file.
